


To Take Captive My Heart

by indiepjones46



Series: First Time Fix-Its [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Boys fighting, Control Issues, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Steve, Episode Related, Episode Tag, First Time, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Handcuffs, M/M, Marking, Not-So-Submissive Danny, POV Steve McGarrett, Season 3 Episode 22 Ho'opio, rage issues, the monster within
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of wrapping the case of the dead teenage girl, Amanda, and the kidnapping of 7 year old, Ella, Danny is still consumed with rage and taking it out on Steve. Steve McGarrett knows he partially to blame for allowing Danny to spiral out of control, and he resolves himself to fix it any way he can whether Danny likes it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from anything relating to Hawaii Five-0. I do not own the dialogue or plot of the first chapter. I only claim responsibility for the contents of everything past the first chapter including the dirty, delicious smut.
> 
> Beta: Still my bestie who refuses to give her real name because she's already on too many government watchlists.
> 
> Notes: Okay, so you guys know I've been writing "Fix-It" fics and this one is no different with one exception. This one is a little darker, a little grittier, and a lot dirtier. Don't worry, though! There's still the love and affection at the end, but there's a lot of anger to work through before they get there. It's cool, though. I think you'll enjoy it anyways.

Steve doesn’t know what to say right now. He’s shooting glances at his partner sitting uncharacteristically still in the passenger seat as they race toward the Beckett’s house to see if, at last, they had tracked down the missing seven year old girl, Ella. Steve had watched Danny slide a little further into madness as the case had progressed. He could physically see the coil of righteous fury inside his partner getting tighter and tighter the longer it took them to find that scared little girl. He prayed that they found Ella safe and unharmed when they got to the suspects’ house, because if they didn’t, he knew that coil was going to snap and Danny would lose control. He’s seen it happen before, and the results were bloody and violent.

This whole case had the team on edge as they raced the clock to find this missing girl before she disappeared forever. If they failed in their mission, Ella would end up like Amanda; shot through the back only months before her 18th birthday. It may be ten years before they kill Ella, but she would be dying a little every day while held captive by sickos who only wanted her for welfare checks. Even if they did find Ella, Steve wasn’t so sure that Danny wouldn’t snap anyway. It had only been a year ago that Danny’s own young daughter, Grace, had been taken from him by a vengeful ex-partner. Several grueling and gut-wrenching hours of emotional torture had gone by before they had found Grace, and the experience had left Danny forever changed.

Steve opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he shut it again. There was no need in riling his partner up further and forcing the issue. He had pulled Danny away from the first suspect, Lloyd Grimes, during interrogation, and he would be there to step in should things go south at the Beckett house. He had Danny’s back at all times, even if that meant saving the man from himself.

The silence was thick and charged between them, choking out any words of encouragement or caution, as they pulled up to the small, non-descript house in a low-income neighborhood. Like a well-oiled machine, Steve and Danny flowed out of the Camaro, guns drawn and at the ready. With a firm kick, they were in the doors and splitting up to cover more ground. It didn’t take them long to find Ray and Terry Beckett calmly sitting in front of dinner trays while watching TV.

The woman, a redhead who looked twice as old as she should, appeared to be trying her best to act surprised, but the man, well, the man didn’t even bother to turn his head.

“Hey! Five-0! Where’s the girl?” Steve barked at the couple, his hazel eyes taking in and cataloguing every detail.

Then the asshole just had to open his mouth and say, “You’re interrupting my lunch.”

Steve immediately flicked his gaze to Danny to watch his reaction. His partner was still hanging on to his cool, even if only by his fingernails, so when Danny said, “Hang on. I got this,” Steve had allowed Danny leeway and broke off to search the rest of the house.

As he cleared each room, Steve could hear Danny’s voice addressing the suspects. The blonde detective said, “Ma’am, stay where you are. Put your hands up.” Apparently, she didn’t immediately comply, because his voice ratcheted louder and he said, “Ma’am, put your hands up and don’t move.”

As Steve cleared the last remaining zones without any trace of Ella, he heard a minor commotion from the living room that Steve assumed involved Danny cuffing the husband. When he arrived back in the living room, it was to find Ray laying on the floor with his hands cuffed behind his back as Danny finished zipping the tie around Terry’s wrists to secure her.

“Hey," he hailed his partner. "Nothing.” 

Before Danny could form a reply, the asshole on the ground said, “Oops.” Steve’s nose flared with challenge as the husband added, “Looks like whatever you’re looking for’s not here.”

“Shut up,” Danny tossed out, but Steve wasn’t watching Danny now. He was watching the shifty eyes of Terry Beckett. He’d seen this reaction before. She knew something and was debating on whether or not to tell. He followed her line of sight and then he saw it. A half-moon drag mark in the carpet right in front of a floor-to-ceiling bookcase. Jackpot.

“Danny,” Steve called, his tone conveying everything he needed his partner to understand. He crossed the room to the bookshelf as the suspect complained about seeing a warrant and Danny told him to shut up again.

With a firm push, the shelf slid back on rollers to reveal a hidden door. He knew Danny would be right behind him as he walked inside, but when he saw the room was empty, he wished he had made his partner wait in the living room.

Even though the hidden closet was nicely furnished for a young girl, the little room was trashed. Someone had turned over the small bed, but the plate of cookies and glass of milk were still sitting unmolested in the middle of the floor. He saw _it_ before Danny even began to walk over and pick it up, but he couldn’t seem to make himself move as the horror of it washed through him. It was a rusted leg shackle, and it was so small, _so fucking small_ , that it wouldn’t even fit around his wrist. This was a leg restraint for a small child. A little girl like Amanda had been. A little girl like Ella.

He knew the time was close. As the empty shackle fell from Danny’s hand, Steve knew that the madness was close at hand. He didn’t even immediately move to follow when Danny stalked past him. He knew where his partner was going. Steve just didn’t know if he wanted to stop him. When the former SEAL finally made it back into the room, he saw his partner pacing in front of the male suspect who had been seated in a kitchen chair. Danny was in no shape to interrogate the wife, so Steve escorted her into the little girl’s prison to see if he could play on her sympathies while he prayed that Danny wouldn’t do something that even the governor couldn’t make go away.

Steve had no sympathy for the nervous woman he was interrogating. He knew he could play on her emotions. It was obvious from looking at the little room that the woman had cared for those girls in her own sick, twisted way. It had been a gamble to let it slip that Amanda was dead. If she had known what her husband had done, then she would clam up and they wouldn’t find Ella. But if she didn’t know that Ray had killed Amanda, then they might just have a shot.

He knew he had his answer by the look in her eyes. She hadn’t known. All it took was showing her a picture of Amanda’s innocent body resting in a shallow grave before she had cracked and spilled everything she knew.

When he rejoined Danny in the next room, he could see the beast clawing at his partner’s insides, begging to be let loose. After what he had just learned, Steve was ready to open the cage himself. Taking his position in front of the scumbag suspect, he announced, “You took Ella away this afternoon. You told your wife that you needed to hide her until things cooled down. So, why don’t you just tell us right now where Ella is, all right?”

Steve was trying to give the guy a head start, but he wasn’t smart enough to take it. The beast with blonde hair, dressed in a tack vest, warned, “Last chance. Where is she?”

The world went silent as they awaited the verdict. Ray Beckett’s mouth opened and he said, “Why would I give up the only leverage I’ve got right now?”

He had sealed his doom. Steve could almost hear the beast roar as Danny spat, “Leverage?” before his fists sliced through the air to land with a crunch in the suspect’s stomach.

Steve watched, his nostrils flared as if scenting blood, as Danny slammed his fist over and over into Ray’s stomach. He didn’t know how many had landed, five or six, before he finally reached in to grab Danny around his waist and haul him back. He placed himself between Ray and Danny, much like a referee in an MMA match, and waited to see if the suspect’s tongue had been loosened under the tutelage of his partner’s fists.

“You can’t do that to me,” Beckett coughed and grunted. “You’re cops!”

Steve could feel his pupils narrow to pinpoints as he fought his own battle with the rage ripping his guts. He wanted to make this motherfucker bleed. Almost without even noticing, he held Danny back again as his partner charged toward the bound suspect. He knew that whatever he was feeling right now was nothing compared to the howling fury of the beast behind him. In that moment, Steve was Ray Beckett’s judge and jury. He found the man guilty, but this one was Danny’s. Beckett deserved the wrath of the beast. He deserved to face the executioner.

“Give me your badge,” he demanded, holding his hand out toward his partner without even breaking eye contact with Beckett. He could feel the weight of Danny’s frosty blue eyes on him. In a quieter voice full of permission, he repeated, “Give me the badge.”

The sound of the patch ripping off the Velcro of Danny’s vest sounded like claws rending flesh. The detective slapped his patch in Steve’s waiting palm before he fished his shield out of his pocket to join it. He didn’t even have to look at Danny to know that they were on the same wavelength. Danny was going to get Ella’s whereabouts from Ray Beckett. The beast had been freed from his cage.

With one final, contemptuous gaze at the suspect, Steve turned and walked out of the house. It would be better for both of them if Steve weren’t there to give witness to the madness. It’s harder to testify against someone if you weren’t there when it happened. He could already hear the steady ring of blows punctuated by grunts of pain as he strolled through the kitchen and out of the house. The beast was hungry and must be sated. He just hoped he could put it back in the cage when this was all done.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days had passed since they had found Ella buried in a wooden box in a field with only a small PVC pipe for air. Sitting in his office typing up the report, Steve thought back on the rescue. Even through his urgency and fervor to dig the little girl out, he had kept a close eye on his partner. Danny’s knuckles had been busted and bleeding, some of them with hunks of flesh hanging off the bone from where he had glanced a blow off Beckett’s teeth. Danny didn’t even seem to feel it as he had clawed at the dirt, even eschewing the hand shovel, until he had been able to open the lid on the box to find Ella alive and relatively unhurt.

Everyone there, from the rest of Five-0 to HPD, seemed to understand that Danny needed to be the one to get to her first. Danny’s aura had blazed with the holy light of fatherhood and they all recognized that Ella would need a parent right then, even if it wasn’t her own. Steve knew he couldn’t really understand it, because he had never had children of his own, but the one thing that had made Steve fall hard for his partner was watching him be a dad. Danny adored kids and they always seemed to sense the kindness and affection he harbored for them. It was funny, Steve thought, that Danny always accused Steve of being the one to make cases personal that involved fathers, but the same was true about Danny. All their cases that involved kids were about Grace for Danny. That made Steve’s partner the greatest asset and the biggest liability on any of those cases.

It had been three days of watching Danny pace and obsess over every piece of evidence that was collected from all the crime scenes. He had already fielded no less than three calls from the HPD forensics manager complaining about Danny micromanaging and demanding results before they could be processed, but Steve knew better than to try to reign in his frenzied partner. It didn’t matter that Ella was back home and safe. It didn’t matter that Amanda’s parents were finally able to bury their daughter. Danny could not find peace.

When his partner wasn’t stalking the halls of the Palace or harassing the techs in forensics, he was smothering Grace with attention. Steve knew it wouldn’t be long before Rachel put her foot down and demanded they return to their court-ordered visitation schedule, but Steve had again stepped in and tried to smooth the way by calling her and explaining a little about their last case. After a long, silent moment, she had replied in her clipped English accent, “ _I understand, Steve, but you have got to get a handle on him. Grace can tell that something is wrong with her father, and it is making her anxious._ ” Steve had promised the frosty woman that he would do his best, but he was at a loss over how to fix it.

The former Navy SEAL returned his concentration back to the report he was writing. He had to somehow explain how their male suspect had ended up with a beating so severe that his jaw had been wired shut and surgery had to be performed to repair his ruptured spleen and several broken fingers. At least Danny had been sane enough to remove Ray’s handcuffs before HPD had arrived on the scene with flashing lights and sirens. When Sergeant Duke Lukela had arrived, he had taken one look at the bloody, groaning man on the ground before telling Steve, “ _Well, it looks like a clear case of resisting arrest to me._ ” The other officers on the scene didn’t say a word other than to urge Steve and Danny to find the girl quickly.

HPD and Five-0 may have Danny’s back on this one, but that didn’t mean the governor or the DA would be so understanding. Yes, Five-0 may have found the little girl in time, but the fact remained that any of the evidence against the Becketts concerning the abductions of the girls and the death of Amanda could be tossed out of court thanks to the way they had accomplished it. If the DA was unable to prosecute because of evidence getting tossed, he may just set his sights on Danny, and Steve couldn’t allow that. That was why it was taking him so damned long to write this report.

He sighed and stretched, twisting his back until it popped like machine gun fire, and stood from his desk. It was after 8 pm, and the sun had set outside the windows of the Palace. Chin and Kono had already left for home hours earlier, and the only ones left were Steve and Danny. He could clearly see that Danny’s office was empty, but he knew that the man was still in the building somewhere since he could see the Camaro parked in the empty lot through the window. With a heavy sigh, Steve made his way to the stairs to seek out his partner where he knew he would find him.

When Steve opened the door to the forensics lab, he could tell that the place was empty save for Danny. The only lights in the room were the florescent safety lights, glowing computer monitors, and the myriad blinking and flashing lights of the equipment. He found Danny leafing through the diary they had found in that little hidden room that was full of Amanda’s thoughts and feelings over the years of her captivity. Danny’s hands, encased in black latex gloves, were gentle as he handled the book, in direct opposition to the thundercloud on his face.

He knew that Danny was aware of his presence even if he didn’t turn around or acknowledge him in any way. It had always been like that for the both of them. Something deep inside each of them always fundamentally sought out the other as if their very souls were bound. He had never had a relationship like that before, and the fact that it would happen with not only a man, but his partner of all people, never bothered Steve in the least. It was just a fact by now after over two years together that Steve and Danny were two halves of a whole.

That didn’t mean that they didn’t fight or get angry. Quite the opposite, actually. The passion and adrenaline that were stirred up by their dangerous profession left them no other outlet to vent their emotions, but Steve had a feeling that wouldn’t be the case for much longer. It was an unspoken understanding between them that their relationship would one day be so much more, but neither of them had taken the steps necessary to get them there. Whether it was Danny’s fear of failure, or Steve’s inability to commit, or some combination of them both, Steve just didn’t know. What he did know was that something had to give and soon. They had been walking the knife’s edge for so long that Steve knew that they would have to move forward or they would fall off the edge and lose each other forever.

“I can feel you breathing down my neck, Steven. You got something to say, or are you just gonna hover all night?” Danny asked without looking away from the book.

Steve grit his teeth at his partner’s snappish attitude. “It’s past time to go home. The case is over, Danny. It’s time to let it go.”

With exaggerated care, Danny closed the diary and eased it back into the evidence bag before peeling his gloves off and tossing them in the trash. “Bullshit. This case is far from over. In fact, I’m taking this diary and giving it to Amanda’s parents. They deserve to read this. They deserve to know that Amanda never stopped believing in them and loving them.”

Steve could feel his temper fraying at the edges. “You know we can’t do that yet. That book is evidence in this case. It may be years before the trials are over and it can be released to them, if ever. You’re still letting your emotions rule your head, Danny. I think it’s time you took a big step back.”

The shorter man whirled on his partner and stepped forward to crowd into Steve’s personal space. The detective’s eyes were icy with rage as he snarled, “You don’t get it, do you? Of course you don’t. It’s not like you can comprehend the sheer devastation these families have been through. How could you? You don’t even have a family, Steve.”

He felt Danny’s words like a blow to the stomach. Even knowing that Danny didn’t really mean it, even knowing that it was the monster inside him lashing out with pain, Steve still flinched. “That was a low fucking blow. I’m doing my best here, Danny. I’m scrambling around trying to patch up all the relationships you’re tearing apart in your manic rage, and you don’t even see it. You’re too close to this one. You’re not leaving me with any choice. Effective immediately, you’re off the case. That means completely hands-off. You understand me?”

The only warning he got was the flash of Danny’s teeth baring in a snarl before the shorter man barreled into him and tackled him to the floor. Steve’s training kicked in immediately, even as he held himself back from hurting Danny, while they rolled on the floor grappling for purchase. Steve went on the defense, deflecting the punishing blows of Danny’s injured fists while maneuvering himself into a more favorable position. Distantly, he could hear glass crashing to the ground as their bodies careened into tables and bounced off of desks as Steve methodically tried to corral the enraged beast his partner had become.

With an efficient flip of his long body, Steve was able to get behind Danny and use all his weight to force the shorter man’s stomach to the ground. Even as his partner bucked underneath him, Steve was twisting Danny’s arms back and fishing his cuffs from his pocket. With practiced ease, the cuffs clicked into place over the sound of Danny cursing and threatening to separate Steve’s balls from his body.

The feel of something wet dripping down his nose made him touch a finger to his upper lip. It came away with blood, and Steve had to refrain himself from choking the man he loved. Danny was still struggling on the floor and his blonde hair was a crazy mess lending him an air of insanity. As Steve stared down at his frenzied partner, he came to a decision. There was only one of two ways the beast was going back in the cage. He had already shed enough blood tonight, so that left with him with only one way to accomplish his mission. A slow, feral grin spread across his face in anticipation.

“Steve, I swear to God and all that is holy, if you do not take these cuffs off me _right now_ , I am going to murder you in your sleep,” Danny hissed, his compact and muscled frame quivering with fury.

None too gently, Steve bent and grasped Danny’s arms to haul him to his feet. “Not until we get back to my place,” he replied coolly. He dug his fingers into the tender flesh of Danny’s armpit and used his grip as a handle to make his partner move.

Steve marched his seething partner through the empty back hallway of the Palace and out the exit door to the parking lot with the spitting, cursing music of Danny’s rapid-fire threats falling on deaf ears. The shorter man put up a hell of a fight as Steve muscled him into the passenger seat of the Camaro, but Steve was a highly-trained Navy SEAL and knew all kinds of delicious things like where to hit a nerve cluster to make Danny’s knees buckle. He finished arranging his partner in the seat and fastened the buckle across Danny’s heaving chest.

When the sports car had purred to life and pulled out into traffic, Steve began to observe Danny out of the corner of his eye. Danny had turned into a statue sitting stiffly in his seat with his glacier eyes staring laser beams through the windshield. The only outward sign of life was the minor shifting of his partner’s hands where they were cuffed behind his back.

“How are your hands?” Steve asked brusquely as he took a right turn toward his subdivision.

He didn’t think Danny would answer him, but he should have known better. “They’re fucking cut all to shit and cause me pain. You know, like your new haircut,” Danny snapped.

Steve grit his teeth against the ugly words that sprang to his mouth. His voice was hard when he replied, “I’m getting real sick and fucking tired of your mouth, Danny. I’m warning you now. We’re going to talk this out like civilized people or I’m going to shut your mouth for you.”

Danny barked an incredulous laugh. “Civilized?! You think cuffing your best friend and partner is _civilized_? Jesus, you really are a Neanderthal.”

Steve pulled the Camaro into his driveway and brought the car to a stop by killing the engine before he calmly said, “That’s one, Danny. I suggest you don’t make it to three.”

Without waiting for a response, he unfolded his long, muscled frame from the car and slammed the door. Within minutes, he had Danny out of the car and inside his house while ignoring everything that spilled from the shorter man’s mouth. He led his reluctant prisoner around the coffee table and shoved him down into the armchair.

“You’re going to sit there and we’re going to talk. I will ask you questions and you will answer them. When I feel like you’re being honest and have regained control of yourself, I will release you from the cuffs. If you continue to call me names or bite my head off, I will take action that I deem necessary to control you myself. Do you understand these terms?” Steve addressed his partner with his “Commander” tone.

Danny searched Steve’s eyes for long, tense moments before he nodded jerkily. Steve ruthlessly squashed the desire to smile, but allowed himself the internal victory of knowing Danny trusted him even if the man was none too happy about it at the moment.

When he was assured of Danny’s consent to the plan, he plowed forward. “Why are you still so angry?”

Danny gave him a look that clearly stated his belief that Steve was an idiot. “Are you kidding me right now? Do I even have to explain it to you? The lives of two innocent children were ripped from them by monsters. One of them lost hers completely, and the other one will never be the same carefree child again. How are you not angry, Steven? How do you even fucking sleep at night?”

Steve took a calming breath and answered honestly. “I don’t sleep at night, Danny. It’s difficult to sleep when you wake up every hour from a different nightmare. And you think I’m not angry? My fury over this case has chased bile up my throat until I thought I would puke. Don’t think for one minute that I don’t hold myself responsible for failing Amanda Morris. But that also doesn’t stop me from taking satisfaction in knowing we made it in time to save Ella. That thought is what makes it possible for me to swallow down that ball of rage and keep moving forward. The problem here, Danny, is that you aren’t moving forward. You are sinking into your anger and allowing it to warp you.”

Danny’s laughter held a note of hysteria as he replied, “I am not the warped one, my friend. You think I’m the one with the problem here? This, what I am right now, is called ‘being a human being.’ Which, let’s face it, you would happen to know nothing about. Not all of us were trained to compartmentalize inconvenient emotions like anger and pain, happiness and love. Not all of us have been turned into robot killing machines.”

Steve closed his eyes and prayed for patience as he took a deep, calming breath. When he felt centered and in control once more, he opened his eyes and said, “That’s two, Danny. One more time and I will forget talking and take drastic measures.” He thought he saw a spark of excitement flare in Danny’s pale blue eyes, but he could have been mistaken. “I know I bear some responsibility in all this. I should have never encouraged you to beat that information out of Beckett. I gave you permission to lose control on the job, and that was a bad call on my part. Not because I regret doing what had to be done in order to find Ella, but because I knew that you might have trouble coming back from that place. Turns out I was right. You’re letting this case consume you from the inside out. You lost control, and now the fear, panic, and rage are controlling you.”

Danny flexed his bound arms fruitlessly and growled. “You don’t understand, Steven. I lost control the day Grace was born. She was mine to protect. Mine to cherish. Mine to _preserve_. Having a child is a sacred trust, and people who abuse that privilege and use children for evil purposes deserve to _die_. I wanted to kill him, Steven. Honest to God wanted to murder that man for what he did to those two girls. How do I just let that go? How do I come back from that?”

Steve felt himself softening at the tortured question from his partner. “I wish I had an answer for you, buddy. I really do. Unfortunately, I think this is one of those things you have to figure out for yourself. I’m right here to help you any way I can, and I will do whatever it takes to make sure you don’t fuck up the rest of your life until you get a handle on it. You want to vent your anger? Take it out on me. But I’m telling you now, Danny. If you want to fight and cuss and bleed, I can do that, too, but I _will_ fight back and you _will_ get hurt.”

Like a cat sneaking up on a mouse, the corner of Danny’s lips tipped up in a smirk. His dark blonde eyebrow arched and he sneered, “Oh, you’ll do whatever it takes, huh? Well, why don’t you come over here and blow me, Steven. You think you’re such a Billy Badass with your ninja skills and your SEAL bullshit? Get in a ring with me one time, and I’ll show you why I got a boxing scholarship to college.”

Steve didn’t even twitch an eye muscle as he said softly, “That was three, Danny. Looks like you’re going to get your wish.”


	3. Chapter 3

The smirk disappeared from Danny’s face as Steve yanked him to his feet and began to haul him up the stairs. “What are you doing, Steven?” the blonde detective demanded, trying and failing to jerk his bound arm out of Steve’s iron grip as they traversed the stairs. “Take these cuffs off me, damn it!”

Steve enjoyed the wash of peace that rolled over him as he began to mentally plan his next steps. Oh, he was going to enjoy this. “I gave you three warnings, Danny. You knew what would happen if you didn’t follow the rules.”

He brought the shorter man to a halt in front of his bed and pushed him down into a sitting position. Gracefully balancing his weight on one knee, Steve went about the business of pulling Danny’s shoes and socks off his feet. With that mission accomplished, he stood back up to his full height and yanked a speechless Danny back to his feet.

When Steve began to swiftly undo the buttons of his partner’s dress shirt, Danny finally came back alive. His voice was strangled and breathless when he queried, “What are you going to do, babe?”

Steve’s hazel eyes locked with Danny’s and he said, “I’m going to fuck you, Danny. If you don’t want that, I will stop right now and take the cuffs off you. If you do want that, then the cuffs stay on for now. Any time you want to stop, just say so and I will immediately cease what I’m doing and let you go.” He paused to make sure that Danny heard and understood everything he had just said. When the shorter man’s pupils dilated, he continued, “So, what’s it going to be? Are the cuffs coming off or staying on?”

Steve held his breath while waiting for Danny’s reply. “Staying on,” Danny finally announced, his tone almost a challenge and a dare.

Steve felt his blood ignite and his head spun with its loss as the blood all raced straight down into his cock. He gripped each side of Danny’s shirt and wrenched it open. Buttons pinged off his mirror and walls, but he paid them no heed as his eyes ate up the expanse of his partner’s wide, solid chest. Steve ran the flat of his hand up the bumps and grooves of Danny’s abdomen until his fingers were tangled in the dense, soft hair that carpeted his chest. With a firm pressure, he forced Danny backward across the floor until his back collided with the wall. Danny’s chest was already heaving under his palm and his eyes were heavy-lidded as he waited to see what Steve would do next.

Danny ran his tongue over his bottom lip and Steve’s hand began to move upward until his palm came to rest over the shorter man’s throat. His fingers gripped each side of Danny’s neck like a snug holster. He could feel the desperate thrumming of his partner’s pulse against the pad of his fingers, sending a tremor of dark desire chasing up and down his spine. He moved his body in close to pin the man against the wall with his hips and braced his free hand on the wall next to Danny’s head. He lowered his mouth to hover over Danny’s and whispered, “If you bite me, I will be pissed and you will pay.”

Before Danny could respond, Steve slanted his mouth across his partner’s lips and claimed control of Danny’s body. The kiss was hard and punishing, full of clashing teeth and dueling tongues. Any hesitance Steve had harbored about his course of action melted away with the eager and frenzied response Danny fed him. He could feel the evidence of his partner’s desire like an iron brand pressed against his thigh and his own cock swelled even fuller in reply. Steve plunged his tongue inside the hot cavern of his partner’s mouth and licked and drank to discover every facet of Danny’s flavor. He wanted to inhale the infuriating man and pull him deep inside to keep and have forever.

They were both panting when Steve finally pulled himself away. Danny’s eyes were still closed as he fought for breath and Steve eagerly soaked in every detail of his appearance. His partner’s cheeks were flushed red from exertion, and the freckles that carpeted his pale skin begged for Steve to connect them with his tongue. Danny’s lips were puffy and bruised from Steve’s attentions and his dark eyelashes quivered with every movement of Danny’s eyes behind his closed lids.

“This isn’t how I thought this would happen,” Steve confessed, his voice deep and ragged with strain as he bit and mouthed the skin along Danny’s neck while still holding him captive by the neck. “I knew we’d been heading in this direction for a while, but somehow, I had imagined it happening differently than this.”

Danny arched his neck to give Steve more room to explore. “Since when have we ever done things the easy way, babe?” the shorter man grunted as Steve sank his teeth into the flesh of Danny’s pec.

Steve didn’t bother to reply as he worked his way further down his partner’s chest. His hands followed suit, trailing down to grip and tug at the soft hair before stopping to pinch and roll the small flat nipples until they hardened into points and an impatient whine escaped Danny’s lips. Steve finally reached the waistband of Danny’s trousers and his dexterous fingers made short work of pulling the belt from the loops before ripping the button loose. He shoved his partner’s pants and boxer briefs down his legs until they pooled around his bare feet to leave Danny exposed and naked to Steve’s burning gaze.

“God damn, Danny,” Steve breathed with a curse. Danny Williams may not be as tall as Steve, but he was in damn fine shape. His chest was broad and filled with compact muscles that narrowed down to a trim waist framed by deep trenches where his abdominal muscles were outlined in bas-relief. What really held his attention, though, was the sight of Danny’s cock. Despite their years together and how close they had grown in that time, Steve had never had the opportunity to glimpse Danny in his all glory. And glorious he was. Long and thick, uncut and swollen with desire, Danny’s cock was almost comically disproportionate to the rest of his body. “Jesus, no wonder you swagger when you walk.”

Danny smirked and watched Steve from under his eyelashes. “You gonna just stand there all night and hover, or are you going to do something about it?” he taunted the taller man boldly with the echo of the words that had started it all as if he weren’t the one cuffed and at Steve’s mercy.

Steve felt his body shake as lust raced up his spine and then back down again to pool in his belly. He took a deep breath to restore his control and reached in his pants pocket to retrieve the key to the handcuffs. Danny’s eyes followed Steve’s every movement as the taller man carefully placed the key on the bedside table before opening the drawer and retrieving a condom and a bottle of lubricant. Using his teeth, he ripped the condom open for easier access and placed it next to the key before stalking back over to his partner. Steve gripped Danny by the crook of his elbow and dragged him over to the bed, heedless of Danny tripping over his pants, and forcibly sat him back on the bed.

When he was positive that Danny’s attention was fully back where it belonged, Steve ripped his tee shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. Bending at the waist, he began to work on his boots and socks as he said, “I told you, Danny. I’m sick and fucking tired of hearing your mouth.” He stood back up to his full height and locked his eyes with Danny’s as he thumbed open the button on his cargo pants. He let the fabric fall to the ground followed swiftly by his navy boxer briefs. He stepped out of confining fabric and closed the distance between them. Steve reached out and ran his hand through the messy blonde hair of Danny’s head, knowing his partner hated having his hair touched, and gripped a handful in order to pull his head in closer to his crotch. “Why don’t you put it to better use?”

Danny’s eyes sparkled with challenge and his lips quirked with dark humor. “You asked for it, babe,” he warned Steve before swiping a long, hot stripe up the length of Steve’s shaft with his tongue.

Steve sucked in a breath at the sensation of Danny bathing his rock hard length with his lips and tongue before moving lower to mouth and suck at each of his balls until Steve thought he would lose his mind. He knew he couldn’t let Danny take control of even this, so he tugged at the man’s hair until he had his attention again. Without waiting for permission, Steve guided the head of his cock to Danny’s swollen lips and painted them with the bead of fluid gathered at the tip. Danny licked his lips and hummed deep in his throat, and Steve pushed inside his mouth with a moan. The man welcomed Steve’s invasion and set out to destroy his captor’s self-control with the suction of his mouth and swirl of his tongue. It was all Steve could do not to thrust himself deep until he buried himself down Danny’s throat, and he used his grip on his partner’s hair to move him up and down his length just until he heard his partner gag. He withdrew long enough for Danny to catch his breath before he pushed his way back inside the heaven of Danny’s lips as their eyes locked in silent challenge.

Steve could feel his orgasm clawing and ripping its way to the surface, but he had further plans. Using his firm grip on Danny’s hair, he pulled Danny away from his dripping cock and said, “I’m going to remove your cuffs only long enough to reposition you. If you fight me, this all stops and neither one of us will be happy. If you cooperate, I’ll make you see stars.”

A cocky grin spread across Danny’s face and he arched a blonde eyebrow. “You’re awful confident about that, aren’t you, babe? I guess you’re in charge.”

That was all the permission Steve needed. Retrieving the keys from the table, he made short work of removing the cuffs. After tossing Danny’s bunched-up shirt aside, he took a moment to inspect each of Danny’s wrists for damage, but was happy to see no more than dark pink grooves in the skin with no abrasions or blood. With one hand firmly clamped to Danny’s shoulder, he pitched the pillows off the bed with the other until he had cleared a path to the slatted headboard. Grabbing Danny’s bicep, he tugged toward the head of the bed and ordered, “Get on your knees facing the headboard and grab on with both hands.”

With an unrepentant and cocky smirk, Danny did as he was told. With precise and efficient actions, Steve re-cuffed Danny’s wrists so the chain was looped around a slat giving his partner some range of movement while still being bound. He stepped back to take in the sight of his partner held captive for him. As if feeling Steve’s eyes on him, Danny spread his knees wider and flexed the muscles in his back and ass. Steve’s mouth watered and his cock bobbed with anticipation of touching all that smooth, delicious flesh.

Grabbing the condom packet and the bottle of slick, he climbed back on the bed and wedged his body along Danny’s back until there was no room for even air to separate them. Steve took advantage of his position to run his hand up the bunched muscle of Danny’s thigh until he reached the thick, engorged length of his partner’s cock. Danny gasped and threw his head back to rest on Steve’s shoulder as the taller man ruthlessly squeezed and milked Danny’s erection until the man began to thrust into Steve’s fist.

“Tell me you want this, Danny,” Steve breathed into his ear. “Tell me that this is okay.”

Danny cried out as Steve’s thumb rubbed along sensitive bundle of nerves at the base of his crown before ghosting up to swirl through the bead of slick fluid gathered at the tip. Danny’s voice was wrecked with desire when he replied, “If I didn’t want this, I would have given you the Jersey slip an hour ago, babe.”

Steve wasted no time in flicking open the cap of the lubricant and drizzling his right hand before squeezing a generous amount at the top of Danny’s crease. He ignored Danny’s curse of “Fuck, that’s cold!” and moved his right hand back around to grip Danny’s cock with his lubricated hand. Using his left hand, he smoothed and slid his fingers through the dripping liquid trailing down between Danny’s ass cheeks to find the puckered opening. He swirled his fingertips over and around before dipping inside while his other hand began to move up and down his partner’s shaft. Danny hissed through his teeth when Steve plunged a finger boldly inside the tight ring of muscle, but Steve didn’t stop his careful torture.

One finger soon became two, and Steve reveled in every curse and harsh groan he was able to rip from Danny’s throat as he relentlessly worked his partner’s hole open to receive him. Danny’s back was dotted with sweat and his muscles flexed and strained under Steve’s ministrations. The SEAL couldn’t stop himself from licking and biting his way down to the firm mound of Danny’s ass as he scissored and plunged his fingers deep inside his partner’s body.

“God, I could do this all night,” Steve growled against his skin. “This is what your mouth was made for, Danny, moaning my name and begging me for more.”

Danny thrust his hips back onto Steve’s fingers before reversing his path to plow his cock through Steve’s slippery fist. “Now I’m the one getting sick and tired of your mouth, Steven. Just fuck me already.”

Steve sank his teeth into the thick muscle of Danny’s ass in punishment, but he pulled his fingers from Danny’s opening long enough to wrestle the condom from the open packet and smooth it down his painfully hard length. His hand was shaking as he drizzled more of the slippery stuff over his cock before tossing the bottle over his shoulder. He settled his knees outside of Danny’s legs and positioned himself at the stretched opening of Danny’s ass. Holding his throbbing cock steady while applying only the barest hint of pressure, he nipped the sensitive rim of his partner’s ear and growled, “If you want it that bad, then you can do the work.”

A fine tremor ran through the shorter man’s body, but that didn’t stop him from pressing back against the flared head of Steve’s cock until it had breached his opening and slid inside. Danny’s body went rigid in Steve’s arms as he panted through the flash of pain that Steve knew was radiating throughout his partner’s body. He refused to move an inch as he gave Danny a chance to get acclimated to his size, but his right hand got busy again sliding up and down Danny’s cock in distraction. Danny cursed and moaned as he rocked back and forth on Steve’s length until his ass sat flush against Steve’s thighs. Steve could see Danny’s hands gripping the slats on the headboard until the scabs over his knuckles cracked and oozed blood. Danny didn’t seem to notice it, though, as he slowly raised himself up several inches before just as slowly sinking back down on Steve’s cock.

“Fuck! Remind me again. Why did we wait so long to do this?” Steve groaned as he watched his partner’s ass swallow his cock to the hilt once more.

Danny’s body was shaking with strain as he battled to thrust his cock through Steve’s hand while trying to keep Steve’s cock buried as deep as it could go. “Because… we’re fucking… idiots… babe,” he replied through panting breaths.

Steve knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. The tight, wet heat of Danny’s ass squeezing his cock was already making him crazy and the fact that his partner still hadn’t submitted to Steve’s control made him bare his teeth in challenge. Steve rose up higher on his knees and latched his left fingers firmly around Danny’s left hip for leverage. With a sharp thrust, he sank deep inside the shorter man’s body and ground against his ass until a shout ripped from Danny’s throat. His other hand squeezed his partner’s cock tight as he whispered in Danny’s ear, “I’m going to fuck you hard and fast until you have no choice but to come all over my hand. Give it up, Danny. It’s time to let it go.”

Without waiting for a reply, Steve put action to words. His hips snapped against the cushion of his partner’s ass as he mercilessly pumped Danny’s cock. The room echoed with their grunts and curses and the impact of their bodies crashing together. Steve grit his teeth and held on to his control by his fingernails as he set about systematically breaking his partner down and forcing Danny’s body to submit to him. The smell of sweat, sex, and Danny's cologne filtered through his nose causing his own internal monster to snarl, demanding he take what was his. Without conscious thought, Steve latched his teeth onto the tendon that connected Danny’s shoulder to his neck and _bit_.

Danny yelled Steve’s name and stiffened as his cock seized in Steve’s hand before erupting with furious sprays of pearly seed. Still, Steve gave him no quarter as he ruthlessly fucked him through it. When Danny slumped, boneless, in his arms, Steve finally allowed himself to seek his own release with desperate, punishing thrusts of his cock until a yell was ripped from his throat as the sizzling pleasure/pain of his climax shattered his mind in a million pieces. His vision went gray at the edges as he struggled to pull in enough air into his lungs. He braced his forehead against Danny’s quivering shoulder and tried to find the strength to move and see to his partner’s comfort, but it was several long moments before he could gather himself up and reknit reality.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny still hadn’t said a word, and it worried Steve. As rough as he had been with Danny during sex, his aftercare was the extreme opposite. Slowly and gingerly, he pulled out of his partner’s ass before removing the condom and tying it off then tossing it in the small trashcan by the bed. His knees protested and popped as he inched his way off the bed to retrieve the key to the cuffs and his fingers were gentle as he freed Danny’s wrists and rubbed them to ensure circulation has been restored. Danny’s body swayed drunkenly as Steve inspected the ravaged knuckles of Danny’s fists and he had to dart his arm out to catch the shorter man before he could pitch over on the bed.

“Hey,” Steve hailed his partner. “Are you still with me, Danno? I’d like us to take a quick shower if you’re up to it.”

Danny’s eyelids peeled open one at a time and he only nodded agreeably as Steve helped him to his feet. If he hadn’t known better, he would have sworn that Danny was drunk off his ass as he careened and stumbled to the bathroom with Steve’s help. When they reached the shower, Steve braced Danny against the wall with one hand as he adjusted the knobs of the shower until steam rose like a cloud to fog up the mirror with the other. As if the detective were made of spun glass, Steve eased Danny under the spray before taking his place behind him. Danny sagged back against Steve’s chest and docilely submitted to the thorough scrubbing the SEAL subjected him to from the shampoo in his hair to the tips of his big toes.

Steve was much less attentive to his own body and hastily soaped and rinsed himself as he watched Danny’s body weave and sway dangerously. When he was satisfied that he was clean enough, he pulled Danny into his chest and allowed the shower to beat down on their entwined forms. Danny’s arms twitched against his legs where they hung limply before they sluggishly moved up to wrap around Steve’s waist.

Danny’s voice was hoarse and cracked when it reached Steve’s ears over the pounding of the water. “How did you know?”

Steve startled at the unexpected sign of life from his partner. Pulling Danny even closer into his chest until the shorter man’s cheek was plastered to his shoulder, Steve answered, “How did I know what?”

He could feel the spikey, wet lashes of Danny’s eyes tickling against skin when he answered, “How did you know I needed that?”

“Oh,” Steve sighed as he ran his hands up and down Danny’s back. He was thoughtful as he continued, “I didn’t really know what I was doing, Danny. I just knew that I had to break through that tornado of rage that was consuming you before you said or did something you would regret. I didn’t want to fight you; you were already hurting so much after that case. So, well, I guess I thought this was the next best thing.”

Danny’s chuckle was raspy and his fingers clenched restlessly against Steve’s lower back. “No, babe. It _was_ the best thing. You were right. I was having a hard time letting go of the anger and helplessness I felt. I knew I was lashing out at you, but I couldn’t seem to stop myself. Thank you for stopping me.”

Steve squeezed Danny hard before pulling away enough to seek out his partner’s gorgeous blue eyes. He framed Danny’s face in his big palms and gently pressed a sweet kiss to his lips and sipped at the drops of water that collected there. His heart thumped painfully in his chest as he catalogued every precious, ferocious inch of his lover’s face. “Thank you for trusting me to stop you.”

No more words were spoken as Steve turned the shower off and helped Danny from the tub. He tried not to cringe when he saw the purpling bite marks he had left on Danny’s ass and shoulder as he ran a fluffy towel over the hills and valleys of his partner’s body. Fishing out his first aid kit, Steve made short work of applying ointment and bandages to the bites and reopened wounds on Danny’s knuckles as he offered quiet apologies any time his partner hissed or grimaced. Danny didn’t seem to mind, though. In fact, he appeared to be at peace for the first time in weeks. Steve decided to just enjoy the reprieve, because he had a feeling that it wouldn’t last for long before Danny was back to his caustic, motor-mouthed ways.

In no time, Steve had the bed redressed and he helped Danny crawl under the covers. Steve padded over to turn off the lamp before he slid into bed next to his partner. His touch was hesitant as he brushed the pads of his fingertips across Danny’s cheekbone. In the light of the moon bathing them through his window, Steve watched Danny’s eyes flutter open and his lips curve with a smile. Something in the area of Steve’s heart squeezed as the shorter man rolled into Steve’s body before throwing an arm over the SEAL’s waist and settling his wet head in the crook of Steve’s neck.

“Thank you for loving me, Steven,” Danny whispered into the darkness. “I know I don’t make it easy sometimes.”

Steve swallowed the lump in his throat and idly ran his fingers through the cool, damp locks of Danny’s hair. “Nothing worth having is ever easy, Danno. Loving you, and being loved by you, is worth everything.”

 

End

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Whew! This was a hot one! I'm pretty sure I gave my bestie a heart attack, and she doesn't even watch the show! Let me know what you think, and once again, thank you so much for being so awesome and supportive! You guys rock!***


End file.
